powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Mecha 3
This lists all Mecha from Hurricanger on up (seasons 26 through 33). For more information, see Mecha and Mecha 2 Good Mecha Hurricanger * Revolver Tenrai Senpujin ** Karakuri Giant Tenrai Senpuujin *** Stealth Wind Combination Karakuri Giant Senpuujin (Hurrier) **** Hurricane Hawk **** Hurricane Lion **** Hurricane Dolphin *** Thunderclap Combination Karakuri Giant Gouraijin **** Gorai Beetle **** Gorai Stag *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuujin (Helicopter/Robot) *** Tri-Condor ** Super Karakuri Beast Revolver Mammoth ** Extra Modes *** Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Senpuujin: - Hurricane Dolphin + Tenkuujin *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gouraijin: + Tenkuujin *** Karakuri Giant Gourai Senpuujin Sword and Shield*: - Gorai Stag + GaoTiger + GaoShark + GaoElephant *** Karakuri Giant Tenkuu Gourai Senpuujin*: - 1/2 Gorai Stag + Tenkuujin *** Revolver Gourai Senpujin * Karakuri Balls ** 1. Sword Slasher / Mahoro Slasher (Abaranger vs. Hurricanger)* ** Karakuri Ball Combo Hammer Crusher *** 2. Goat Crusher *** 3. Tortoise Hammer ** 4. Plant Axe ** Karakuri Ball Combo Gatling Attacker *** 5. Gatling Leo *** 6. Squid Attacker ** Karakuri Warrior Furai Maru *** 7. Furai Head *** 8. Furai Knuckle ** 9. Karakuri Manto ** 10. Spin Bee ** 11. Kabuto Spear ** 12. Catch Spider ** 13. Karakuri Stamp ** 14. Pitatto Hitode ** Tri-Condor *** 15. Tri Tsuno *** 16. Tri Kanmuri *** 17. Tri Tsume ** Legendary Karakuri Balls *** Raging Arrow *** Raging Bow* Abaranger Abaranger was the second to feature Multi Gattai Robos. * Blastasaur Brachiosaurus "Brachio" * OoAbarenoh ** KillerAbarenoh* *** Blast Dragon Combination Abarenoh **** Blastasaur Pteranodon "Ptera" **** AbarenohJi ***** Blastasaur Tyrannosaurus "Tyranno" ***** Blastasaur Triceratops "Kera" **** Extra Modes ***** AbarenohKnuckles: - Kera + Baki ***** AbarenohNokodon: + Dime ***** AbarenohSraidon: + Stego ***** AbarenohRokkiru: + Paras ****** AbarenohVeilus Rokkiru: - Kera + Ankylo ***** AbarenohVeilus: - Kera + Ankylo ***** AbarenohNokodonFire: + Blastasaur Firenokodon ***** Senpuu Gourai Abarenoh: + Mahoro Slasher (Dinoguts of Hurricanger and Gouraijer)* ***** AbarenohGaler: + Top Galer *** Blast Dragon Combination Killeroh **** Blastasaur TopGaler **** Blastasaur Stegosraidon "Stego" **** Extra Modes ***** KillerohKnuckles Nokodon: + Baki + Dime ***** Killeroh Veilus Rokkiru: + Paras + Ankylo ** MaxRyuuOh *** Blast Dragon Combination MaxOhJa **** Legendary Blastasaur Styracosaurus "Styraco" **** Dino Carry ***** Axe RhamphoGold ***** Helmet SpinoGold *** Blastasaur PakikeroKnuckles "Paki" *** Blastasaur Dimenokodon "Dime" *** Blastasaur Parasarokkiro "Paras" *** Blastasaur Ankyloveilus "Ankylo" Notes * KillerKnuckles: + Paki * KillerNokodon: + Dime Dekaranger * Riding/Super Dekaranger Robo ** Special Investigation Combination Dekaranger Robo *** Patstriker *** Patgyrer *** Pattrailer *** Patarmor *** Patsigner *** Extra Modes **** Dekaranger Robo Full Blast Custom: + Blast Buggy* ** DekaBike (Robo) * DekaBase (Crawler/Robo) * Special Investigation Combination DekaWing Robo/Cannon ** Patwing 1 ** Patwing 2 ** Patwing 3 ** Patwing 4 ** Patwing 5 Other combinations: * Patrol Striker with Patrol Wings 2-5 * Patrol Wing 1 and the DekaMachine limbs combined with the DekaBike in a riding mode * DekaBase Crawler is able to be converted slightly to allow it to carry the DekaBike atop itself Magiranger * Majin Combination MagiKing ** MagiPhoenix ** MagiDragon *** MagiGaruda *** MagiMermaid *** MagiFairy *** MagiTaurus * FireKaiser ** MagiPhoenix ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion * Magical Train Travelion Express / Magical IronMan Travelion * Sky Combination SaintKaiser ** Saint MagiPhoenix ** Horned Sacred Horse Unigolon * MagiLegend ** MagiFirebird ** MagiLion Other possible combinations: * A combination of MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, and the Head Train of Travaleon Express. In this combination, the Head Train replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest possition on MagiKing. This is the only form to utilize the fold-out handles on the sides of the Head Train. Identified as '''Shoot MagiKing'.'' * ''Shoot WolKaiser. This form is the only form to make use of a joint atop the Head Train, for the attachment of the Kaizer head.'' * A combination using both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. * A combination using Wolzard in place of the Head Train in the formation of Travelion. This is the only depicted form that uses the hinges on Wolzard's legs, allowing them to fold alongside the chest module. * ''BraveKentauros / BraveKaiser - Unigolon and Wolzard Fire. Can also use regular Wolzord.'' * A combination utilizing MagiTaurus, MagiGaruda, MagiMermaid, the head of MagiLion, and the Screw Calibur weapon from MagiFirebird. In this combination, the MagiLion's head replaces both MagiPhoenix and MagiFairy as the chest of MagiKing. * ''FireKentauros - A combination of MagiPhoenix and Barikion.'' * ''SaintKentauros - A combination of Saint MagiPhoenix and Unigolon.'' Boukenger Boukenger was the third Sentai to feature Multi Gattai Robos. * Ultimate Roaring Combination Ultimate DaiBouken ** GoGo Trailer / Roaring Combination DaiBouken *** 1. GoGo Dump *** 2. GoGo Formula *** 3. GoGo Gyro *** 4. GoGo Dozer *** 5. GoGo Marine *** Extra Modes - GoGo Dozer, GoGo Marine, or both are inserted into GoGo Dump's carrying buckets. **** DaiBouken Drill: + Drill **** DaiBouken Shovel: + Shovel ***** DaiBouken Drill and Shovel: + Drill **** DaiBouken Mixer: + Mixer ***** DaiBouken Drill and Mixer: + Drill **** DaiBouken Crane: + Crane ***** DaiBouken Drill and Crane: + Drill **** Super Roaring Combination Super DaiBouken: + GoGo Drill + GoGo Shovel + GoGo Mixer + GoGo Crane **** DaiBouken Aider and Police: - Dozer - Marine + Aider + Police **** Voyager DaiBouken: + GoGo Voyager (DaiBouken just rides GoGo Voyager) ** DaiTanken *** 6. GoGo Drill *** 7. GoGo Shovel *** 8. GoGo Mixer *** 9. GoGo Crane *** 10. GoGo Jet ** Extra Modes *** Ultimate DaiBouken Aider and Police: - Drill - Shovel + Aider + Police *** Unnamed Combo with GoGo Aider and GoGo Police attached to wings: + Aider + Police * Emergency Roaring Combination SirenBuilder ** 11. GoGo Fire ** 12. GoGo Aider ** 13. GoGo Police ** Extra Modes *** SirenBuilder Dozer and Marine: - Aider - Police + Dozer + Marine *** SirenBuilder Drill and Shovel: - Aider - Police + Drill + Shovel *** SirenBuilder Drill and Mixer: - Aider - Police + Drill + Mixer *** SirenBuilder Crane: - Aider + Crane * Burning Legend DaiVoyager ** GoGo Voyager / Superior Roaring Combination DaiVoyager *** 14. GoGo Commander *** 15. GoGo Carrier *** 16. GoGo Fighter *** 17. GoGo Attacker *** 18. GoGo Roader *** Extra Modes **** DaiVoyager Drill and Shovel: - Fighter - Roader + Drill + Shovel ** Six Super Sentai Spirit - AkaRed *** Friendship - HurricaneBlue *** Passionate - AbareBlack *** Justice - DekaBreak *** Courage - MagiYellow *** Love - MagiShine *** Hope - BoukenSilver Other Possible Combinations * ''DaiBouken Buster: + GoGo Jet (Dozer and Marine are put on wings)'' * ''SirenBuilder Jet: + GoGo Jet'' * ''SirenBuilder Roader: - GoGo Aider - GoGo Police + GoGo Roader'' GekiRanger * GekiTohja ** GekiTiger ** GekiCheetah ** GekiJaguar ** Extra Modes *** GekiElephantTohja: + GekiElephant *** GekiBatTohja: + GekiBat *** GekiSharkTohja: + GekiShark *** GekiRinTohja: + RinLion + RinChameleon *** GekiTohja Wolf: - GekiCheetah + GekiWolf **** GekiRinTohja Wolf: + RinLion + RinChameleon **** GekiBatTohja Wolf: + GekiBat * GekiFire ** GekiGorilla ** GekiPenguin ** GekiGazelle ** Extra Modes *** GekiSharkFire: + GekiShark *** GekiElephantFire: + GekiElephant *** GekiBatFire: + GekiBat * SaiDaiOh ** SaiDain-Rhino ** Extra Modes *** SaiDaiGekiFire: + GekiGorilla *** SaiDaiGekiTohja: + GekiTiger **** SaiDaiGekiRinTohja: + RinLion + RinChameleon Go-onger * Engine-O G12 ** Engine-O G9 *** Engine-O G6 **** Engine-O ***** Engine Speedor ***** Engine Bus-on ***** Engine BearRV ***** Extra Modes ****** Engine-O Birca: + Birca ****** Engine-O Gunpherd: + Gunpherd ****** Engine-O Jetriptor: + Toripter + Jetras ****** Engine-O Jetras: + Jetras **** GunBaru-O ***** Engine Birca ***** Engine Gunpherd ***** Engine Carrigator ***** Extra Modes ****** GunBaru-O Jetras: - Gunpherd + Jetras ****** GunBaru-O Toripter: - Birca + Toripter *** Seiku-O **** Engine Toripter **** Engine Jetras **** Engine Jum-bowhale **** Extra Modes ***** Seikuu-O Gunpherd: - Jetras + Gunpherd ***** Seikuu-O Birca: - Toripter + Birca ** Kyoretsu-O *** Engine Kishamoth *** Engine T-Line *** Engine K-Line * Engine DaiShogun ** Engine Retsu-Taka ** Engine Shishi-no-Shin ** Engine Tsuki-no-Wa * Go-Roader GT Shinkenger * Kyoryu SamuraiHaOh ** SamuraiHaOh *** DaiKaiShinkenOh **** ShinkenOh ***** Shishi OriGami-Lion ***** Ryuu OriGami-Dragon ***** Kame OriGami-Turtle ***** Kuma OriGami-Bear ***** Saru OriGami-Monkey ***** Extra Modes ****** Kabuto ShinkenOh: + Kabuto OriGami ****** Kajiki ShinkenOh: + Kajiki OriGami ****** Tora ShinkenOh: + Tora OriGami ****** Tenkuu ShinkenOh: + DaiTenkuu ****** Ika ShinkenOh: + Ika OriGami ****** Kyoryu ShinkenOh: + KyoryuOriGami **** DaiKaiOh ***** Ebi OriGami-Lobster ***** Extra Modes ****** DaiKaiOh Kita-North Mode ******* Ika DaiKaiOh: + Ika OriGami ****** DaiKaiOh Minami-South Mode ****** DaiKaiOh Higashi-East Mode ****** DaiKaiOh Nishi-West Mode *** Ika Tenkuu Buster **** DaiTenkuu ***** Kabuto OriGami-Beetle ***** Kajiki OriGami-Swordfish ***** Tora OriGami-Tiger **** Ika OriGami-Squid *** MouGyuuDaiOh **** UshiOrigami - Ox ** Kyoryu OriGami-Dinosaur * DaiGoyo ** Shinken DaiGoyou: + Ryuu OriGami + Kame OriGami + Kuma OriGami + Saru OriGami Goseiger * Hyper GoseiGreat ** Gosei Great *** Dragon Headder & Gosei Dragon *** Phoenix Headder & Gosei Phoenix *** Snake Headder & Gosei Snake *** Tiger Headder & Gosei Tiger *** Shark Headder & Gosei Shark *** Extra Modes **** Seaick Gosei Great: + Seaick Brothers **** Landick Gosei Great: + Landick Brothers **** Exotic Gosei Great: + Exotic Brothers (Purple, Green, Orange, & Cyan Dragon Headder) **** Skick Gosei Great: + Skick Brothers **** Mystic Gosei Great: + Mystic Brother ** Datas Hyper *** Extra Modes **** Mystic Datas Hyper: + Mystic Runner & Egg Headder ** Seaick Brothers ** Landick Brothers ** Skick Brothers * Ground Gosei Great ** Gosei Great ** Gosei Ground *** Gosei Groundion *** Knight Brothers: **** Gosei Skion **** Gosei SeaLeon Evil Mecha Jakanja * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark I (15) ** Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark II (Hurrier) (28) ** Karakuri Giant Megatagame Mark III (42) * Karakuri Giant Gaingain (42-43) * Karakuri Giant Megatagame Sexy (46) * Karakuri Giant Furabirobo (46) * Karakuri Giant GiantMusasabiSuit (46) Evolien * Anamolicarus (1, 31-32, 49-50) * Bakurenoh (Movie, 48) ** Blastasaur Carnoryutus* ** Blastasaur Chasmosealdon* ** Extra Modes *** Bakurenoh Twin Drill: + Tyranno (Drill)* * Unstoppable Connection Living Ship Barugigenia (31-32) Alienizer * Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 1 (3) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 3 (12)* ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 4 (14) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 5 (30)* ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 6 (36) * Heavy Industrial Machine Enbance (7-8, 34) * Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 2 (19) * Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror 2 (24) * Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 1 (15-16) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 2 (20) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 3 (31) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Cannon Gladiator 4 (38) * Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer 1 (18) ** Super Giant Heavy Industrial Machine Big Drawer 2 (44) * Heavy Industrial Machine KillerTank (Movie)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet 1 (25, 32) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Hunter Jet 2 (46)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Devil 1 (26, 34) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Ultimate Devil 2 (41) * Heavy Industrial Machine Megaroria 1 (29) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Magaroria 2 (39)* * Heavy Industrial Machine PalletteView (Dekaranger vs. Abaranger)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser 2 (35)* * Heavy Industrial Machine Frankenzaurus (36) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Fan Crusher (chest) (2) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Shinobi Shadow 1 (legs) (9-10 ** Heavy Industrial Machine Terrible Terror 1 (arms) (13) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Devil Capture 2 (tail) (4) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Million Missile (shoulder parts) (34, 48-49*) ** Heavy Industrial Machine Knight Chaser 1 (center) (30)* ** Heavy Industrial Machine God Pounder (boosters) (21-23,28) * Heavy Industrial Machine Abretrailer / Abretrex (49, Magiranger vs. Dekaranger*) Infershia * WolKentauros / Supreme Ruler of Darkness WolKaiser ** Dark Magic Knight Wolzard ** Dark Magic Horse Barikion Negative Syndicates * Jaryuu Tribe - Great Evil Dragons ** Great Evil Dragon Dold (1-2) ** Great Evil Dragon Zard (10-11) ** Great Evil Dragon Girad (10-11) ** Great Evil Dragon Zorad (16, 33) ** Evil Mechanic Dragon Grand (33-34) * Dark Shadow ** Takumigami Biopanzer (5) * Quester - Quester Robos ** Giant Robo Gadadom (20) ** Quester Robo Turbo (23) ** Quester Robo Elite (28) ** Quester Robo Cannon (Movie) ** Quester Robo Blaze (31) ** Quester Robo Radial (36) ** Homunculus Quester Jet Over (41-42) Mechung Fu * Mechan'non (Movie) *